Uzumaki Therapy
by TheWriteFiction
Summary: After a rigorous sparring session, Samui asks her favourite blond for a little bit of help... [One Shot] [NarutoXSamui] [CENSORED version] COMPLETE


**Author's Note:** Hello everyone. This is another spin-off one shot that is part of my _**Naruto Freelancer**_ storyline. If you haven't read it yet, I recommend that you check it out. However, even if you haven't, it stands alone pretty well on its own.

This is my Christmas present to the world. To all of you readers and my fans, I wish you all a happy holidays, with best wishes and lots of good fortune.

Thank you and hope you all enjoy.

 **NARUTO**

 _ **Freelancer**_

 _Uzumaki Therapy_

(Afternoon)

It had been another glorious day in the village of _Konohagakure_ , with no wars, feuds, or any other unforeseen tragedies taking place in and around town to speak of. For the shinobi of the hidden leaf, any period where there wasn't any fighting or disagreements unfolding on their home turf was always a welcome reliever for them, as they were able to use the time to rest, catch up with friends, or spend it pursuing any of their other odd hobbies and interests. That was provided they didn't have any mundane chores or jobs they were called in for at the last second and had to have completed by the end of the week.

For the infamous Naruto however, the leaf's most unpredictable, positive and energetic shinobi on the force, his current assignment was both a personal pleasure of momentary reprieve _**and**_ a day of honest work.

"Come on, Samui-chan. You're going to have to try a lot harder than that if you want to catch me!" Naruto laughed, using a three-foot bamboo stick to fend off his female opponent as he danced across the open plains of _Training Field Three_ at a casual pace.

The abovementioned blonde-haired, fair-skinned kunoichi from Kumo, dressed in her usual outfit consisting of a low-cut grey combat kimono and short skirt, modified flak jacket, mesh armor, red hand guards, high boots, and tantō, chased after her incredibly evasive foe with unyielding persistence, swinging at him with swift, deadly strikes with her weapon. Her blade streaking through the air past her opponent in a series of elaborate moves, the Jonin watched as the jinchuriki dodged her attacks with ease, causing her to smirk.

"If you stand still for a moment, maybe I will," Samui retorted, jabbing out at him with several more strikes, before spinning around and thrusting a backward heel kick up at his head.

Parrying with his arm, Naruto responded to her attack by stepping in deep and thrusting his hand into her chest, shoving her back with a loud thump and throwing a roundhouse kick at her head. Watching Samui backflip away drew a chuckle from him, "Now you know that's not how this game is played. _You_ attack _me_ with everything you have and I attack _you_ with everything _I_ have. That's how it works."

Landing several feet away in a crouched position, which gave the young shinobi a good view of her ample cleavage down the cut of her top, Samui smiled, "Is that so? Well then, I suppose I can afford to try a little bit harder!" She then sprang from the floor in a blur and thrust at her target with a stabbing move.

Seeing her blade coming in slow motion, Naruto slipped around her attack and countered with a swift shot to her head with his stick. He was pleasantly surprised to see the girl catch his wrist with her right hand and retaliate by switching her blade's position in her grip and thrusting into his chest, which he caught with his other hand.

Upon seeing Naruto grab her, Samui then gave a grunt of effort and leapt off the ground, spinning into a cartwheel through the air and, the moment she was upside-down, hooked her legs around the blonde's head. The jinchuriki gave a laugh of delight when the kunoichi then used her new position to pull him down and flip him over, causing Naruto to slam into the ground and onto his back. With the kunoichi now practically sitting on his face, the girl then managed to yank her tantō arm free from his and thrust down at his stomach.

But Naruto was able to catch her off guard by swinging his leg up and kicking her arm away, his hands simultaneously snaking around her legs and allowing him to push her off and roll them over. Getting Samui on her stomach and climbing up onto her back into a rather… _suggestive_ position, Naruto then caught her arm when she attempted to elbow him; trapping her sword arm before then twisting it into an outstretched and uncomfortable position. He then grabbed the back of her head and pushed her into the floor.

Face being pressed into the grass by the much stronger shinobi, Samui growled in effort and frustration as Naruto effortlessly kept her in place. Panting heavily with her cheeks turning red, the trapped kunoichi then formed a seal with her free hand and sent a surge of chakra rushing through her body.

" _ **Raiton: Seiteki Denka!"**_ (Lightning Release: Static Charge) A sudden spark of electricity coursed over her body before hitting Naruto, knocking him back with a rather nasty shock. While the young male stumbled away with his hair all frizzy, Samui sprang to her feet and dashed right at the boy with a grin, "You're not the only one who's learnt a few new tricks."

Feeling his hair simmering from the unexpected hit, Naruto then grinned before giving a hearty cheer, "Woo! Good morning! _Now_ it's starting to get a little more interesting!" Twirling his signature hanbō around, he then dropped into a defensive stance and, watching Samui spring into the air, promptly blocked a downward strike from above.

From there, the pair proceeded to continue trading blows with one another across the field.

A few weeks after his return from his three year excursion outside of _Konohagakure_ , Naruto had been called up to the Hokage's office for an assignment. Initially he expected the job to be another big trip out of the village, probably to hunt down a local gang of criminals or maybe even capture a fortress. As it turns out however, the Hokage just wanted the blond haired wonder to escort an envoy from _Kumogakure_ around the village, keep tabs on them and make sure they had a place to stay for the next couple of weeks they were here. This was good for the young Jonin for a number of reasons.

One, it was an easy job that didn't require much 'work'. Two, as an added bonus, it was his good friend Samui who was the envoy that was visiting _Konoha_.

The blond bombshell from the hidden cloud had obviously caught wind that Naruto was back in town and, with a lot of politics and paperwork needing to be sorted out between their two allied nations, the girl had decided to pop in for a little visit. She did this by cleverly managing to steal an easy mission from _her_ Kage that would allow her to travel south to _Konoha_ , which would not only barter her a great deal of free time on her schedule, but also allow her to hang out with her pen pal and best friend of many years.

Apparently Naruto had absolutely no problems with this situation at all and, after accepting the mission from the Hokage requesting him to be the young woman's "bodyguard" by Samui herself, proceeded to take the kunoichi out on the most relaxing tour of Konoha he could come up with.

Being the considerate host that he was, the jinchuriki knew exactly what the blonde girl liked and what she enjoyed. In the morning following her meeting with the Hokage, Naruto took her out for a leisurely stroll of the town, where he then showed her to the local spa for a foot treatment and a soak. After which he then took her out for a lunch to the local udon restaurant, where they spent a great deal of time catching up and enjoying one another's company. Following their meal, the blond also treated Samui to a couple of crepes at a nearby stall for dessert, before then taking her to one of the retail stores specializing in herbs and scented goods. An hour of window-shopping later Naruto then decided to show her the very training ground where he took the Genin exam under Kakashi, which was the very place that started him on the path to becoming a true shinobi.

Upon telling her the tale of what'd happened on that very day, Samui, wanting to see how strong Naruto had become over the last few years, challenged him to a one-on-one sparring match, in which they spent the next two hours trading blows, jutsu, and sword strikes.

As Samui steadily found herself receiving more and more hits from her opponent and being driven into a corner in the minutes to follow, despite using all the jutsu and ninja-know-how in her arsenal, she realized Naruto had gotten far better than she could've imagined. The fact that she was struggling to land even a single decent shot on him while he kept smiling at her throughout their entire duel in that endearing and frustrating way, she knew he had her on the ropes.

Dropping to her knees and panting heavily with several notable bruises on her body, the woman kept her blade up while looking at her opponent, who stood in front of her tossing his three-foot stick up and down casually. With the field around them covered in craters, scorch marks, fallen trees, and even a massive chasm caused by two of their attacks colliding, it was clear they'd really pulled out all the stops.

Well, one of them had. Naruto just grinned and gave his exhausted blond friend another charming smile, "That was awesome. You've gotten so much stronger, Samui-chan."

Taking a deep gulp of air, the kunoichi from Kumo smirked, "I can say the same thing about you, spike." Picking up her tantō, she then sheathed it back into its holster behind her hip with a loud click. "The entire time I was going at you with everything I had and I could barely even touch you. It was almost like you knew exactly what I was going to do before I could even do it." She was pretty sure that some of those hits she landed on him was actually just the jinchuriki being nice and letting her take those shots.

It certainly wouldn't surprise her.

Naruto shrugged and, slipping his hanbō back into his leg holster, strolled over to the girl, "That's probably because I know you so well… _and_ you were holding back." Planting himself on the ground next to the kunoichi, he then laid back and slipped his hands behind his head. When Samui looked down at him, she could see the teen smiling with unshakable certainty. "If this had been a real fight, I bet you would've done a lot more damage to me."

Seeing her fellow Jonin didn't have a single bead of sweat on him, Samui chuckled and, getting into a sideways sitting position, sighed, "Yeah. I guess you're right." Upon which she then spared him another look, where she saw the young male grin kindly back at her. Soaking in his roguish smile and the positivity radiating off of his person, the ninja from Kumo felt her smile widen into a fonder one. _"He's so cool."_

It was clear to Samui that the last three years had done the jinchuriki a lot of good. All his training and traveling around the continent had transformed the kid from a cute little adolescent male into a full grown, healthy young adult with all the benefits. As it was typical for a lot of roguish types, the blond had chosen to go for a more devil-may-care street fighter look in his shinobi attire; slim fit orange pants, a holster on his right leg for his Bo staff, and a slim orange, fur-hooded jacket with blue trim on top, with his _Konoha_ headband presented proudly across his brow. Naruto had also forgone the use of the standard shuriken and kunai holsters, opting instead for a more bare-minimum approach for improved flexibility and maneuverability.

But this didn't mean the kid wasn't packing or unarmed in any way. Far from it.

The blond also didn't wear any shirt or other clothes underneath his jacket, which he preferred to leave unzipped and open. This much was apparent to Samui as the kunoichi, sitting quietly on the grass beside him, began shamelessly admiring the teen's bare chest and torso. Her eyes tracing over his well-tanned skin, the young woman admired every curve and every bump of his washboard stomach, trimmed obliques and firm chest, which heaved up and down with every breath he took.

Feeling a sudden heat rush to her face and core as she silently awed at his amazing build, Samui couldn't help but let her tongue run over her lips hungrily.

Kami, he was hot.

With their sparring session having come to an end, the entire bout had left Samui hot, bothered and in need of some relief. Now, after getting a good look at her crush of many years lying next to her in all his proud, half-buffed, shinobi glory, she was now starting to get a few ideas of how she could possibly rub out some of this pressure. As her head started to fill with some very impure and arousing thoughts of Naruto pouncing on her right there in the middle of the field and having his wicked ways with her, the blond kunoichi then decided to start pushing buttons to see if she could give this day a worthwhile ending.

Giving a low groan as she leaned back on her hands and craned her neck, the blond woman assumed what she hoped was something of a seductive pose, and closed her eyes. "Man… it's almost unfair how strong you've become. You really hammered me around back there."

Glancing across at Samui when he heard her remark, Naruto did a bit of a double-take when he noticed the position the kunoichi had assumed.

Her left leg arched over her right, causing her skirt to hike up her long, smooth thigh. The kunoichi's shoulders had also moved back and her chest had been pushed out, accentuating her ample cleavage framed in her tight combat top. It was this aspect about her that'd really stuck out for the jinchuriki when he reunited with her in the Hokage's office. After three years of not seeing the kunoichi from Kumo, the young Samui that he knew had transformed herself from a cool, gutsy young Genin into a beautiful young woman, with the body and curves every other girl in the world would die for. The outfit she was now sporting only seemed to emphasize just how much she'd actually grown.

Trying to act casual, despite practically swallowing his tongue at seeing the seductive pose his friend had adopted, Naruto couldn't help but let his eyes trace over her perfectly milky skin, quietly admiring her long legs, slim waist and torso, and prominent chest.

The sight of her rolling her neck around and arching her back even more had Naruto gulp nervously. _"Wow. Samui-chan looks really amazing…"_ Realizing he was staring a little too much, the blond Jonin shook his head and cleared his throat. "S-Sorry about that," the jinchuriki apologized.

Having caught the blond with whiskers staring at her out of the corner of her eye, Samui allowed a more victorious smirk to come into play before then reaching up to rub her shoulder. "It's your fault, you know. All of your messing around has given me a stiff upper back and a sore neck."

Wincing a little at this, Naruto then sat up and looked across at his friend in concern, "I-Is there anything I can do to help?"

Kneading the area on the base of her neck where it was 'hurting' most, the bruised young woman's irises then twinkled with mischief. "Now that you mention it, there _is_ something you can do to make it up to me."

"Yeah?"

"Since you've got such talented hands, perhaps you could use them to give my back a rub," Samui suggested, at the same time raising an eyebrow at her escort.

"Oh?" Appearing slightly taken aback by her request, Naruto then cracked a nervous smile and nodded, "Sure. Okay. Do you want to do it out here or back at my place?"

The kunoichi beamed, "Your place sounds lovely." She then got to her feet and, lifting her arms over her head, did a big stretch. The act of which gave Naruto a much more obvious and promiscuous view of her chest, which had him blush slightly. "Not only will I be able to kick back on the couch and relax, I'll be able to have a quick rinse and change into something more comfortable."

Getting to his feet as well, Naruto grinned back at Samui, at the same time doing his best not to stare. "I'll make sure you enjoy every moment of your stay." She was certainly making it difficult by the way she seemed to be highlighting the best bits about her person while flexing her arms and back, "After all, I've got a reputation to uphold. Naruto Uzumaki always gives a hundred and ten percent."

The cool Samui giggled brightly, _"I bet you will, stud."_ She then nodded to the boy while placing her hands on her hips, "I'll hold you to it."

OOO

(Half an hour later)

By the time the pair arrived back at Naruto's place across the village from the training grounds, the sun was already starting to set over the horizon. Being the gentleman that he was, the jinchuriki escort was sure to open the door for his client, allowing Samui to step into his den and begin her inspection of the place.

It was a small, second story six-tatami mat apartment in the outer residential district of Konoha, complete with a single window with a five-star view of the _Hokage Monument_ , kitchen area against the wall, dishwasher, wall closet, and a door leading into a shower and toilet area. Since the place lacked any other connecting rooms, including a bedroom, the residents of the apartment slept in the traditional manner; on the floor via individual futons and pillows, which they currently had stored in the closet.

Since his roommate Tayuya was out on a mission today, Naruto pretty much had the apartment all to himself. As soon as they stepped in and the Jonin male shut the door behind them, Samui, hands behind her back, nodded her head in a clear sign of being impressed.

"Neat… tidy… spacious… not exactly what I expected, but still pretty cool," Samui said in a casual tone of voice, before glancing over her shoulder at her host. "And you say you've been living here all these years?"

"Yeah. Ever since I left the orphanage," Naruto chuckled, undoing the holster strap around his thigh and belt, before setting it on the wall hook by the door. He then rested a hand on his hip and smiled at his gorgeous visitor. "I wanted a place that was easy to afford, close to the training grounds and gave me a good view of the village, so the council stuck me and Tayuya in this place. As small as it is, it's been a good home to us for a long time."

"I see," Samui said, her bare feet padding along the floor as she paced around the single room. Feeling Naruto's eyes intently watching her every move, the kunoichi was sure to make a show of her stroll by swaying her hips every time she took a step. Grinning inwardly when she noticed the Jonin shift a little uncomfortably at her actions, the visitor from Kumo then turned to him and smiled, "Yep. This will do nicely. Shower?"

Naruto, snapping back to reality, nodded her towards the door beside the kitchen desk. "Through there. There's a bunch of clean towels on the drying rack above the sink."

Acknowledging Naruto's directions, an obviously keen Samui undid her belt, and set her shuriken pouch and tantō on the table in the middle of the room. Upon which she sashayed her way to the bathroom entrance, undoing her waist armor before opening and closing the door behind her.

Watching Samui casually parade and undress her way across the apartment left Naruto with some very inappropriate thoughts. As the boy nervously went about pushing the room's table to the side and laying out a futon and pillow, the Jonin couldn't help but let his composure fade as a series of erotic fantasies involving him and Samui alone together came flooding into his head.

He imagined marching across the room and barging in on the girl halfway through her shower, where he would step into the cubicle, pin the surprised girl against the wall and begin ravaging her long neck with love bites and kisses. As her sensual moans and vocals of pleasure echoed through his head, he then envisioned the woman undressing him, taking his manhood in hand while he lavished attention to her large breasts. Upon which he would turn her around and take her right there against the wall in the most primal fashion imaginable.

The various erotic thoughts that came filtering into his head caused Naruto to inadvertently tense up where he was now sitting seiza style on the floor, prompting him to shake his head in an attempt to rid himself of the images.

" _No. Bad Naruto. Bad,"_ the boy thought as he told himself he shouldn't be thinking these things.

All his years of living with Tayuya had probably affected him in more ways than he could count. After all, spending so much time in the company of so many beautiful girls like his roommate, Ran, Sakura, and Tenten definitely contributed a significant amount to his current thoughts and behaviors towards them. The years of teasing from both his blind master and Jiraiya didn't do much in helping his condition either.

In fact it'd probably gotten worse because of those two.

Anyhow when Naruto heard the shower in the apartment's small bathroom shut off, he then waited patiently for Samui to get redressed, drumming his fingers across his knee in a patient manner. He was then surprised to hear the sliding door open a little earlier than expected, which had him stiffen slightly in surprise.

This was immediately followed by the kunoichi's voice, "Alright, Naruto. Are you ready?"

Turning around, Naruto had to willfully stop his jaw from dropping when he saw Samui, clad in only a towel wrapped tightly around her body, barely covering her breasts and stopping just under her ass, standing in the doorway. Her elegant blonde hair slightly damp and her skin practically glowing from the shower, the kunoichi stood confidently under the boy's stunned gaze, knowing she had his full and undivided attention; just like she wanted.

"Wow," Naruto whispered to himself, hoping to Kami himself that she didn't hear that.

Noticing the teen's stumped expression, Samui smiled slyly and spoke in a cool tone of voice, "Well… you won't be able to give me a proper massage with all my clothes in the way. So I made it easier for you."

Naruto's heart was racing as he stared at the goddess before him, his throat so dry that he couldn't even muster a word as the young woman walked over and laid herself out on the futon. Once she was fully prone with the sheets covering her breasts, Samui undid the towel and covered her lower body, presenting her blond host with her smooth upper back. For the next few seconds Naruto could only stare, admiring the flawless texture of her skin and the delicate curve of her spine.

Sensing his eyes drinking her in like a man dying of thirst, Samui, head resting on the pillow in front of her, gave her friend a taunting smile. "Are you going to keep staring at me… or are you going to give me a back rub?"

Shaking himself out of his daze, Naruto responded to his friend with a silent nod, before shuffling closer to her. Positioning himself beside the girl, the blond leaned forward and laid his hands upon her shoulders, which he then proceeded to knead slowly. His motions were firm yet gentle, the teen's thumbs working the smaller areas of her neck while his palms pushed against the larger areas of muscle. At first he kept his pace consistent, covering the one area as best as he could, before then slowly moving down her shoulders and towards her upper back.

As the Jonin alternated between long and short strokes, Samui didn't even feel the roughness of his hands or the callouses that they bore. They were gliding so smoothly over her milky skin that she was practically melting into his touch. When he began focusing on the areas that were in most need of attention, the girl couldn't help but vocally inhale and exhale in pleasure.

"Ooh… that feels good, Naruto-kun," Samui whispered, closing her eyes as yet another moan left her lips. "Keep going… a little harder."

Her scent filling his nostrils as he rubbed her shoulders and driving his inner animal instincts wild, Naruto tilted his head and mustered a smile. "You seem to be carrying a lot of tension up here, Samui-chan. You need to learn to relax more."

"Well… if you ever decide to come live with me in _Kumogakure_ , it might help me to-Oooh!" Samui was cut off from her suggestion when her masseuse suddenly went over a particularly sore spot, which he proceeded to gently rub out.

"Trying to get me to defect, huh?" Naruto chuckled, his hands and fingers moving lower and starting to massage the woman more firmly. To get a better angle and more leverage, the Jonin swung a leg over Samui's body and straddled her waist, yet kept himself poised above his friend. "As tempting an offer as that sounds, I'm afraid it's going to take a lot more to convince me to leave Konoha."

Samui then smiled more broadly at the blonde's statement, "If it helps in any way, perhaps I'd let you do more than just give my back a massage." Feeling the stress leave her from his fluid strokes, the girl groaned some more when Naruto's magic hands loosened up another spot in her neck and shoulders. "Mmm… move down a little."

"As you wish," Naruto chirped, taking his explorations to another level and starting on the middle part of her back.

For the next couple of minutes the Jonin of the leaf kneaded and rubbed the girl lying on top of his futon, who was by now immersed and basking in a sea of pleasure. As her body continued to give way to the jinchuriki's firm ministrations, Samui felt herself becoming more and more excited and turned on. Vocalizing her pleasures but doing her best to keep herself from losing it, she then cracked open an eye and gasped.

"Lower." Feeling the boy work his way down through short stroking motions of his palms, Samui groaned in encouragement. "A little lower." When she felt Naruto edge down to where her hip was, the kunoichi then smirked deviously. " _Lower_."

It was then after shifting his position to her legs the blond Jonin stopped, as he realized that his hands would soon be leaving the woman's lower back and going to an entirely different area of her body. It was this aspect that had the teen sweat a little, as he wasn't sure whether this was what his friend wanted.

Samui however promptly put any and all fears he had to rest, "Come on, Naruto-kun. I'm waiting." Awkwardly and with a bit of hesitation, the spiky haired Jonin rested his hands on her bottom, which he gave a few testing squeezes. Letting out another gasp when she felt his grip on her and squirming when he paused, the kunoichi soon couldn't take anymore and said in a louder, more commanding voice. "Get rid of the towel. I can't feel a damn thing."

Complying with her demand, Naruto removed the towel covering her lower back, upon which he then shakily seized the full globes of Samui's ass and squeezed them softly. A low moan left Samui's lips again when she felt the boy begin kneading her pert buttocks, prompting the girl to move into his touch. After a few more seconds of agonizing foreplay and slow grinding, the kunoichi couldn't take it.

She wanted more.

So, with a quick taijutsu maneuver, the blond woman whipped around, snapping her legs around Naruto's waist, pulling him forward and flipping him so that he was on the bottom and she was on the top, effectively straddling him.

Naruto swore his heart stopped for a full minute when he found himself staring up at the fully naked Samui. As she sat there, smiling proudly down at him, the Jonin took in everything. Her creamy ivory skin glowing under the light of the setting sun, her hourglass figure emphasized by her perfectly round, large breasts, tight abdomen, and broad hips, all leading down to a full-bubble ass… the young woman was a cool beauty through and through, with perfect curves in all the right places.

To Naruto, his friend was so beautiful, so radiant and so ravishing that no words could truly describe how magnificent he thought she was. When Samui leered down at him with her sapphire blue eyes and calm smile, her splendor only seemed to magnify all the more.

Moaning a little when she felt Naruto's eyes feasting on her and his burning arousal rubbing her through his pants, Samui ground against him momentarily before then placing a hand on his stomach. The blonde knew that she had the advantage as she then slowly ran her fingers up his rippling abs all the way to his chest, where she then leaned forward and effectively gave the boy an even more up-close view of her bountiful cleavage. When her eyes met his and she pressed her breasts into his bare chest, her rock hard nipples scraping against his, the girl whispered.

"Let's continue from here," Samui said in a more sultry tone of voice, one that caused Naruto's insides to stir. Upon which both blondes leaned forward and attacked each other's lips with a furious passion, gasping loudly when their arms coiled around one another and pressed their warm bodies closer, allowing their tongues to come into the fray.

As Naruto explored the girl's wet cavern with his appendage, dancing with hers in a battle for dominance, their passion escalated. Enjoying the feeling of her blond friend from the leaf reciprocating her enthusiasm, Samui began grinding against him as they made out, one hand clawing at his hair while the other ran down his rock hard abs. Their energetic display of affections was soon cut short by the need for air, as the two then separated; their faces red and chests heaving.

After staring into each other's eyes, a panting and obviously turned on Samui then took the lead, running her hands down and yanking Naruto's jacket away, forcing them over his arms. She licked her lips when she was presented with an unobstructed view of his glorious frame.

"Kami, you have a hot body, Naruto- _kun_ ," Samui teased as she ran a finger down his chest and over his well-tanned skin, groaning when she felt his muscles jump underneath her touch.

At that, a sly grin crossed the blond male's face as he slid his hands over the woman's sides to cup her ass, at the same time absently thinking about how he was going to become even more familiar with it by day's end, "I can say the same thing about you too, Samui. Damn, you're sexy."

A giggle left the kunoichi's lips as she leant forward and tapped her nose against his, "Just for that, I'm going to rock your world tonight." She then crushed her lips against his in another searing kiss, one that he responded to with equal vigor.

All restraint banishing from his mind when he felt Samui grind against him teasingly for a third time, Naruto then flipped them over and, sitting up, tossed his jacket to the side of the room.

Seeing the teen's chest and torso laid bare before her drew a moan from Samui, her stomach tightening with excitement. "I can definitely get used to seeing that."

Grinning and giving the kunoichi one last hot kiss to distract her, Naruto then forcefully broke off and began trailing nips and nibbles down her jawline and neck. Leaving little love bites here and there, while also stopping to chew at the tender spot on her neck, his combination of attacks drew a series of soft moans from Samui. The young woman could only squirm and run her hands over his back with need as the jinchuriki went for all of her sweet spots. When he moved lower, her hands tangled in his spiky hair and massaged his scalp in encouragement, telling him he was doing well.

Eventually Naruto reached the blonde's chest, where he spent a couple of moments marveling at their amazing shape and size. Estimating them to be an easy F-Cup… maybe even a G, the once captivated young male then kissed the space between them before grabbing the two mounds with both hands. From there he proceeded to knead and roll them between his palms with enthusiasm and intent. After testing their texture, he then leaned in and captured one of her hard, pink nipples between his lips and proceeded to suckle on it, while his thumb and finger toyed with the other.

 **XXX**

 **CENSORED (Look for my account on Archive of Our Own for UNCENSORED version)**

 **XXX**

As the spent pair took a moment to recover from their rigorous bout of hot, sweaty sex, they then looked across at one another and smiled.

"That… was the best massage I've ever had," Samui said, gazing into the boy's eyes warmly.

Naruto smiled back at her in return, "I'm glad I was able to do a good job." It was then he suddenly felt his body get rolled over and found himself staring up at his kunoichi lover, who was now straddling his waist and staring down at him.

Body glistening with sweat and glowing from the light shining in from outside, the cool angel now perched on top of the boy beamed with want. "So… wanna go again?"

Feeling his energy return to him at the hungry look in Samui's eyes, Naruto then grinned broadly, "Sure."

Just as Samui was leaning in to open up with a kiss, her fingers running up the sexy contours of his abs and chest, the pair were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. Looking across, the two lovers saw a familiar scarlet haired female in black sandals, short-shorts, white bandages wrapped around her ample chest, a green Jonin vest and a _Konohagakure_ headband hanging around her neck, and a pink haired female in a red gi top with cherry blossom embroidery, white obi, black spandex shorts and gloves, and a forehead protector in her hair, step into the apartment with bags of shopping in hand.

"Thanks for helping me carry this stuff back to the apartment, Sakura," the cheerful voice of Tayuya spoke pleasantly as she kicked off her sandals on her way through the door. "Since Naruto's out on a mission for the whole day, I figured I'd surprise him at home with some fried rice. Guess I may have gotten a little bit carried away."

"No problem, Tayuya. Anything for a good friend," Sakura chirped as she followed the girl into her home, "I'm sure Naruto will love it."

When the new arrivals looked into the six-tatami mat room, the two Jonin froze instantly at what greeted them. Lying in the middle of the chamber atop a series of messy sheets, they saw a completely naked Samui straddling an equally naked Naruto, both covered in sweat and both looking as though they'd just finished a rather spirited 'training session'. Almost immediately upon spotting the pair caught in the act… _or after it_ , Sakura dropped the bag of groceries she was carrying in shock.

Blinking upon seeing his roommate and teammate both standing in the doorway, the nude Naruto grinned nervously and waved, "H-Hey… Tayuya-chan… Sakura-chan."

The stumped flute player blinked, "What's... going on?"

Staring at the pair for a moment, Samui then got a wicked look in her eye and sat up. "Naruto-kun has just finished giving me an amazing massage... and was just about to give me another one." Remaining where she was positioned on the blond jinchuriki's lap, the kunoichi then raised a hand and gestured to the sexy young man beneath her. "If you like, you girls are more than welcome to join us and get one too… or four."

At first the two kunoichi remained quiet, not knowing what to say or how to respond to the woman's offer. Perhaps the shock of walking in on the two in the middle of their scandalous activity was still reverberating through them and taking a while to process. Or maybe it was because it was seeing Naruto and Samui naked that had the two gaping for so long. Eventually it reached the point where the duo were finally able to snap out of their trances and, for a moment, it looked like they were about to lose it.

Naruto became especially nervous when he saw their eyes land on him and felt the telltale sign of imminent doom strike his heart.

However, much to the jinchuriki's surprise, he suddenly saw Tayuya drop her shopping bag, reach back, and shut the door behind her. All the while an excited smirk remained ever present on the musician's face.

"Okay," Tayuya exclaimed, at the same time undoing her headband and sliding off her vest, before beginning to work on undoing her top.

At first looking across at her friend in disbelief and watching her remove her shirt, allowing her full breasts to bounce free, a now red-faced Sakura looked back at Naruto. After considering the situation for a moment, the girl felt her heartbeat quicken and her teeth anxiously. Upon which she too smiled and eagerly began undoing the ties on her shirt.

"This had better be one hell of a massage… Naruto- _kun_ ," the kunoichi said in a mischievous tone of voice as her top fell elegantly down her shoulders, which had Samui grin and the jinchuriki laugh nervously.

The next morning the Hokage received a number of noise complaints from several of the villagers living in and around the apartment block; all talking about some unknown group of girls moaning, grunting, and crying out in passion somewhere on the second floor, with one of them shouting a whole bunch of profanities urging for the lucky guy to, in simple words, 'mess them up', and kept the neighborhood awake for half the night.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on the people involved, these claims were never investigated.

 _ **END**_

 **Wishing you all a happy holidays. Hope you enjoyed my story.**


End file.
